Il cappuccetto rosso
by YunaLuna and Akari
Summary: Connaissez vous le conte du petit chaperon rouge ? Vous savez, cette triste histoire incitant aux enfants d'écouter leurs parents. Auriez vous pensé que le loup pouvais tomber amoureux du pauvre enfant ? Auriez vous imaginé que ce dernier était en réalité un garçon ? Je vous invite à le découvrir... Fiction écrite par Akari.


**Un petit one-shot fait en une soirée ! Je m'ennuyais un peu et voilà le résultat: Itacest ! Dans cette histoire, évidemment, Lovi et Feli ne sont pas frères... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était une fois, un jeune garçon que tout le monde aimait, dont particulièrement sa grand mère. Si bien qu'un jour, cette dernière lui fabriqua un chaperon rouge. À partir du moment où il l'a reçu, le garçon ne sortait plus sans lui.

Un matin, sa mère lui donna un panier contenant une galette et un petit pot de beurre et lui dit:  
"-Apporte ça à ta grand mère qui est malade, mais surtout, ne t'éloignes pas du chemin. Le loup rôde."  
Feliciano, puisque c'était son nom, hocha la tête, faisant voleter ses courts cheveux auburn et se mit en route.  
Il sautillait sur le sentier en fredonnant des chansons diverses et s'arrêtait à quelques moments pour suivre de son regard chocolat les papillons qui dansaient dans les airs.  
De temps en temps, le chaperon rouge croisait des bûcherons lui demandant exactement:  
"-Ou va tu, ma petite ?"  
Mais ça ne le gênait pas d'être pris pour une fille. Après tout, c'est lui qui a choisis de se mettre en robe. Donc il se contentait de répondre:  
"-Je vais chez ma grand mère qui est malade."  
Au bout d'un certain temps, le garçon ne croisa plus personne. Il avait peur de la forêt qui semblait vouloir l'avaler. Mais il continuait de marcher, pensant à sa pauvre grand mère qui l'attendait.  
Puis il rencontra un gros chien sur le bord du chemin. Il avait l'air affamé, alors Feliciano lui donna la moitié de la galette. Le chien, qui n'était d'autre que le loup, dévora la viennoiserie et dit:  
"-Merci beaucoup pour cette bonne galette... Mais dit moi, où vas tu ?"  
"-Chez ma grand mère qui est malade."  
"-Oh je vois... Je connais un raccourci. Regarde, il te suffit de suivre ce sentier."  
"-Mais maman m'a dit de ne pas m'éloigner du chemin..."  
"-La santé de ta grand mère est plus importante, non ?"  
"-Oui, tu as raison..."  
Le jeune garçon s'engagea sur le prétendu "raccourci", ignorant que c'était en réalité un immense détour. Le loup, lui, réfléchissait. À vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie de faire comme son ancêtre et manger le chaperon rouge. Ce dernier était trop gentil et accessoirement, il lui plaisait bien... Le canidé pris alors une forme humaine, puisque dans ce monde, la magie est reine, et s'élança sur les pas de Feliciano. Il retrouva ce dernier en train de cueillir des fleurs sauvages et il l'interpella:  
"-Hey, toi !"  
Le travesti releva la tête et souri.  
"-Oui ?"  
"-Heu..."  
Le loup se maudissait d'avoir foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir. Heureusement pour lui, le chaperon rouge engagea la discussion:  
"-Dîtes, il est à vous le chien ?"  
"-Ah ! Euh, oui... Comment tu t'appelles ?"  
"-Je m'appelle Feliciano, et vous ?"  
"-Mon nom est Lovino. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais..."  
Le sourire qu'il lui donnait se reflétait dans les yeux verts du garçon-loup. Ce dernier soupira. Jamais ça n'était arrivé auparavant, mais à présent, un loup tomba amoureux d'un chaperon rouge.  
Il prit le garçon efféminé par la main et lui dit:  
"-Je connais un endroit agréable pas loin d'ici... Je pourrais te le montrer."  
"-Désolé, mais je dois aller voir ma grand mère..."  
"-Elle attendra... Accorde moi juste un instant !"  
"-...d'accord..."  
Lovino souriait. Il avait réussit à convaincre Feliciano de le suivre. Il prévoyait d'emmener l'autre garçon dans sa tanière et de le garder avec lui.  
De son côté, le chaperon rouge se demandait qui était exactement ce brun entreprenant qui l'entrainait à travers les bois. Étonnamment, il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il le trouvait même attrayant. Leur course s'arrêta devant une caverne. Le travesti se retourna vers l'autre garçon et lui demanda:  
"-On est où ?"  
"-Chez moi."

Le garçon-loup poussa le chaperon à l'intérieur. Ce dernier réalisa, trop tard, certes, qu'il s'était fait mené en bateau. Il compris aussi qu'il avait affaire au loup et se mit à pleurer.  
"-Que... que vas tu faire de moi ..?"  
"-Ne pleure pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste que tu reste près de moi."  
"-Pourquoi ?"  
"-Je t'aime."

Feliciano ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait vraiment peur. Était ce un piège ? L'animal abusait t-il des sentiments qui avaient germés dans le cœur du chaperon ?Il ne savait pas. Il réussit tout de même à articuler.

"-C'est vrai ..?"  
"-Oui. Je te le jure. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour que tu me fasse confiance ?"  
"-Juste... laisses moi aller chez ma grand mère."  
"-Pas question. Tu veux juste t'enfuir."  
"-Non ! Je t'assure !"  
"-Vas-y... Mais je reste avec toi !"  
Les deux adolescents sortirent de la grotte et retraversèrent la forêt pour atteindre la chaumière de la vieille dame souffrante. Le petit chaperon rouge frappa à la porte. Une voix frêle se fit entendre:  
"-Qui est là ?"  
"-C'est moi, Feliciano."  
"-Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra."  
Le petit fils suivit les indications de sa grand mère et entra sans oublier de refermer derrière lui. Le loup attendait dehors. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du garçon de voir sa grand mère prendre le thé avec un jeune homme.  
"-Euh... Grand mère, j'ai une moitié de galette, du beurre et un bouquet pour toi..."  
"-Merci bien mon petit. Tu connais Antonio ? C'est un chasseur et c'est aussi mon voisin."  
Il se tourna vers l'invité de son ancêtre et le salua:  
"-Ravis de vous rencontrer monsieur le chasseur."  
"-Moi aussi. Tu es aussi mignon que ce que dit ta grand mère."  
"-Euh... Vous savez... Il y a un loup dans cette forêt..."  
"-Tu parles de Lovino ? Il n'est pas méchant... C'est juste un gros chien."  
"-Vraiment ? Il ne veut pas me manger ?"  
"-Mais non... Il préfère prendre forme humaine et vivre en tant qu'humain."  
"-Mais il a une tanière !"  
"-C'est juste sa cabane secrète. Et une sorte de tanière, oui."

Le travesti réfléchissait. Si Lovino était si inoffensif, alors il l'aimait vraiment ?  
Antonio brisa le silence:  
"-Je pense que je vais te raccompagner chez toi, il commence à faire nuit."  
"-D'accord."  
Après avoir dit au revoir à sa chère grand mère, Feliciano suivit le chasseur dehors. Le loup l'attendait.  
"-Bah enfin ! Maintenant tu viens avec moi ! Tu seras ma femme !"  
Les deux humains ouvrirent les yeux ronds. Antonio paniquait:  
"-Mais enfin Lovi ! C'est la saison des amours ?"  
"-Lovino... Je ne suis pas une fille."  
Le garçon-loup regarda l'élu de son cœur et balbutia:  
"-Qu...quoi ?"  
Il le regardait en plissant les yeux puis souleva sa jupe. Il se rendit bien compte de son erreur mais le fait que le chaperon soit de son sexe ne le gênait pas. Il déclara:  
"-Pas grave. Je n'aurais juste pas de descendance."  
Le chasseur, gêné prit la parole:  
"-Euh... S'il te plais Lovi, arrête tes bêtises... Je ramène Feli chez lui. Tu m'attends à la maison ?"  
"-NON !"  
Le brun attrapa l'auburn par le bras et l'entraîna à nouveau dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Ce dernier se laissait faire. Pourquoi continuer à écouter les adultes si la vie est si belle sans eux ? Il décida de laisser échapper quelques mots dans sa course effrénée.  
"-Moi aussi... Je t'aime..."  
"-Vraiment ?"  
"-Oui."  
Lovino souriait. Le loup avait enfin eu la permission de vivre avec le petit chaperon rouge une histoire heureuse.

Nul ne sait jusqu'où ils ont courus, mais une fois arrivés à un lieu en paix, ils vécurent heureux et, évidemment, n'eurent pas d'enfant. Mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'aimer passionnément.

Fin~

* * *

 **Et voilà :3**

 **Maintenant je m'adresse aux lecteurs de ma première fiction (ou celle avec les 2p). N'imaginez pas qu'elle est abandonnée ! J'ai écrit tout les chapitres, il y en a 11. Pourquoi je ne les postes pas ? Eh bien... à cause du pire ennemi de l'écrivain, j'ai nommé les fautes d'orthographes ! Sinon, mettez un commentaire pour dire si vous préférez avoir l'histoire rapidement ou corrigée. (si vous le faîtes dîtes aussi ce que vous avez pensé de ce one-shot~(j'aime les critiques~))**


End file.
